


Wishes Brought To You

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just Add Kittens, Kara needs hugs, Pets, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Kara Danvers is a loner college student whose life suddenly changes when a basket with four unclaimed kittens is left in front of her apartment door.OrThe one where Mon-El is a cat. And so are James, Winn and Brainy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 69
Kudos: 31





	1. A clowder of cats

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader. I've been feeling the angst lately and I wanted to create something completely fluffy instead. This was was written spontaneously within like two days, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. The concept based on the otome visual novel Dandelion ~Wishes brought to you~. Search for it on youtube.
> 
> Also, I think this fic is probably G rated, but there is some hints that one could read as being about mental health, so I upgraded to teen. This is by no means a realistic portrayal of depression or anxiety or introvertism or the like, but still, be warned just in case if you are sensitive to these topics.

It wasn’t a knock really. More like a light _thud_. Kara Danvers looked up from her ringbook. 

That… probably wasn’t meant for her. Huddled up on her couch, she pulled her knees closer to her chest. It couldn’t be about her. It was already past 10 p.m. She still had to prepare for class. It couldn’t mean her. It could be takeout for somebody else. Maybe if she stayed really quiet, they would just go away? 

Nothing. 

No noise. 

Maybe she had misheard anyway? 

Kara snapped her pen against the ring book. It was like the letters on the page were fighting her. Her eyes kept returning to the door. 

It was probably nothing. 

Probably.

But if it was something after all? Maybe somebody got hurt? No. They probably would have knocked again. Besides, surely there were other people around who would be more competent to help. 

It was probably nothing.

*~*~*

Kara peeked through the door viewer. Nothing. Empty hall. So nothing. Probably misheard. Maybe they had been looking for somebody else and were now going through the house trying to find the right apartment?

She swung her door open. Her eyes wandered down, then widened. 

In front of her door sat a large, woven basket, lined with a bright red blanket. In it, four small bodies moved. 

Kara stared down in shock. 

Who would leave four helpless kittens just like that? And in front of her door nonetheless? 

The one in the middle, a little orange tiger-striped one rolled on its back, revealing its soft furry white belly. It opened its gray eyes. Its little tail twitched lazily as it stared up at her. Kara looked down incredulously on the conglomeration of fur and paws. 

What were they doing here? She looked down the hallway. Whoever had deposited them here had already disappeared into thin air. Maybe this was a mistake? A present meant for a different neighbor? Mrs. Zelinski had allergies. And the family down in 3b had three kids and hardly enough space to house any pet, let alone multiple ones. 

Well, I can’t leave them out here, Kara told herself. She grabbed the basket and pulled it inside. Maybe there was a note somewhere inside. Inside the basket, the kittens started to move, slowly emerging from their slumber. The orange tabby tried to get up on its wobbly feet, staring around in confusion.  
All four of them had thin red ribbons tied around their necks, fastened with clean little bows. Almost like a Christmas present. 

As the red one seemed the most awake, Kara carefully plucked him from the basket. He mewled in surprise. He was so small. She could feel his little heart beating through his ribcage. Carefully the gripped the edge of the ribbon with two fingers. It unraveled easily as she pulled, just a long, thin band of red. 

No note. No name. Deflated Kara stared at the kittens. The ones inside the basket had gotten up, looking up at her and the tabby in confusion, mewling lightly. 

Overwhelmed, Kara stared back at them. Should she call Alex? Kara’s eyes wandered to the clock again. Alex was going through her residency. Though Alex had an open ear for her sister, Kara didn’t feel good about how often she called her. Maybe she should call the police instead? No, surely the police had more important things to worry about. 

Kara gnawed on her lips. “Hi,” she said to the kittens, unsure what to do. The tabby mewled and pawed at her hand, his claws still too new and soft to hurt. 

“I’m, I’m not really good with change,” she said apologetically. Maybe if she locked them in the closet, she could take them to the police to tomorrow? But surely locking them into a closet would be wrong. But she couldn’t just let them run free in her apartment while she slept either, could she? “I, I really have to go to class tomorrow and I still haven’t finished my assignment yet.” Kara felt her anxiety rise. She knew that she had been cutting it late and how could she have any hope now if she had to take the kittens to the police tomorrow. Her heart was racing. At her feet, the cats meowed in confusion. A little brown one with green eyes seemed particularly distressed and so Kara reached in instinctively and pulled him into her lap, together with his tabby friend, close to her chest.

“What on earth am I going to do with you?”

*~*~*

Kara awoke from her slumber. Four sets of kitten eyes were staring at her from beside the bed. “Uhm.” Kara cleared her throat. “I guess you want food?”

Little Red meowed. 

Kara rubbed her face. “I’ll, I’ll get up in a minute, I promise. Just, five more minutes.” Her eyelids fell shut.  
Suddenly her sheets shifted with an ugly, ripping sound as the orange cat vaulted unto her bed, next to her. Kara shot up. 

“Red!” she yelled.

*~*~*

_It’s not the end of the world. It’s not the end of the world. It’s not the end of the world._ She told herself. Just call in and ask for an extension. _She will hate you. She probably gets requests for extensions all the time. She probably thinks that all who ask are worthless. Worthless like …_ Kara’s hand twitched over her mouse, the cursor hovering over the mail program. Slowly Kara let it drift over to Presentation Pro©. Kara stared at her laptop screen. She should probably make posters.

“Kittens Found”? 

“Kittens For Free”? 

She gnawed on her pencil. 

How would she decide which one to keep? Were they even part of the same litter? They all looked so different. The sleek, tall black one, the small one with his almost blue fur, the grey one with the green eyes and of course, her little orange tabby, Red. 

Maybe it would be fairer if she just took all of them to the shelter? Kara pulled her sweater closed over her chest. 

She knew it was stupid, but she had seen too many sappy Christmas movies that had all managed to make animal shelters look awful. Rationally, she knew that it probably wasn’t like that in real life at all, but still.  
She rubbed her face. There was no way she could afford the food for all of them. And the shots alone. 

Next to her couch, the kittens played. Red hat jumped on the Sleeky’s back and was gleefully chewing on his right ear, while little Green-Eyes looked on with worry. 

She sighed. 

At least they were all boy-cats. At least one thing less to worry about.

*~*~*

Kara pushed her way into the apartment, swaying perilously under the weight of her purchases. As she unpacked packets of cat food, kitty litter and a water bowl she wondered what exactly had possessed her to do this. And the unpleasantly niggling answer was: She was distracting herself.

Focusing on the cats was giving her something to do. A clear path one that let her avoid dealing with her own problems. Unhappily, Kara gnawed on her lips while Sleeky appeared between her legs, peeking at what exactly she had brought. Kara shooed him away, then fished Little Blue from her umbrella stand. 

“How did you get yourself in there?”

He froze, then mewled at her reproachfully. 

“Don’t you go complaining to me,” she said and placed him in front of the new bowl. 

Kara collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Her hand instinctively reached for the remote. Her favorite serial sprang to life the familiar opening melody immediately making her hum along. She jolted upwards when Red landed behind her shoulder. He stared at the tv screen in fascination and he slowly made his way down via her sweater before demonstratively taking up residence on the pillow next to her. His whiskers quivered. 

Kara smiled. Could it be? Was her orange furred little cat prince actually a fan of soap operas? “You are such a little diva, you know,” she said and rubbed his head. 

“I used to watch this with Eliza when I was little”, she mused as her knuckles found the side of his neck and started to rub, eliciting a languid happy purr. “Can’t believe it has been going on this long. It used to be much better. It’s only the new episodes that aren’t any good,” she lied. 

Kara closed her eyes. 

She was going to call Mrs. Royas tomorrow. She was. Definitely. 

She stared at the ceiling as she patted Red. The show’s familiar background melodies wormed itself in her brain. 

Tomorrow. 

Definitely.


	2. The boys

Kara pressed her hand to her mouth as she lay curled up under her covers. 

_Breathe. Just breathe,_ she told herself. _Don’t make too much noise._ Nausea was cramping up her belly and in a weird way the pain almost made her want to giggle. 

She jolted when she thought she heard a noise in front of her bedroom door. She stared. 

Silence. 

Then a thump and a scratching. The door slowly swung open sightly, large enough for the cats to press through. 

_Must have made too much noise._

“Hey boys,” she whispered, forcing herself to smile. Their ears twitched nervously, but apparently, assured that she was okay, the other cats walked off. All except for Red. He looked unsure, his tail twitching high in the air. 

“I’m okay,” she said reflexively, keeping her voice low. “You don’t have to come.”

He was a cat. So, of course, he didn’t listen. Instead, he traipsed closer. Standing up on his hind legs, he put his paws against her bed and peeked at her, over the edge of her mattress. 

“Hey,” she said.

He looked at her as if he knew exactly what she was saying. “It’s, it’s okay,” she said as she wiped the tear from her face. “I’m okay. It’s just…” Kara smiled weakly to herself. “You know that time of the year, I remember…”

Her heart cramped up in surprise as he jumped onto the bed next to head. Still staring at her he laid down right in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” she murmured.

His little paws stroked across her cheek, claws retracted, just small softness. 

Kara brought her index up under Red’s little chin and gently stroked his throat. Normally, he would immediately close his eyes and purr, but this time, his gaze never left her face. Instead, his little paws grabbed her finger as it moved. 

“I’m glad you are here,” she said. “All of you.”

Red closed his eyes as if he was satisfied with that answer, but he did decide to chew on her thumb. 

“Hey,” Kara laughed lightly. “What are you doing?”

He opened his eyes again and looked at her almost reproachfully. “Hey, that tickles!” she could feel his little tongue against the pad of her thumb.

*~*~*

Kara’s heart thumped nervously in her chest.

“Hey, Alex, I have a cat now,” she texted. She held her breath. There would be time later to fess up to the other three. “I know that Dominique is allergic and I’m really sorry, I won’t bring him when I come home. I’m gonna clean and wash everything I bring twice, I swear.” 

_Reading now…_ flashed on her phone. 

“It’s okay.” 

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy that Alex had found Dominque but the other woman could be a bit temperament and commanding at times. “Come here, Red,” she said, grabbing the wandering cat by his neck fold. He mewled in protest. “Here, sit still. Let Alex see how cute you are.” He tilted his head and looked at her with righteous indignation. 

Kara rolled her eyes and patted his head. “Cute I said.” Her fingers fished the simple red ribbon he had come with from the table lamp where she had hung it. Before he could flee she had already tied it around him and fixed him up with a sweet little bow. Red pawed at it, fell over. He landed on his back and stared at her. 

_Snap._

“This is Red,” she wrote. “I think I love him.”

“I didn’t know you liked cats?”

“I didn’t know either.”

On a whim she pulled Red into her lap and switched the call to video. 

“See Red, this is Alex, the bestest, most kickass sister in the world.” Alex looked tired, like she did most of these days, dark rings under her eyes. Her residency was really taking its toll on her. 

Alex and the mischievous kitten eyed each other. Alex tilted her head and rubbed her neck. “I guess he’s pretty cute.”

Kara felt a smile bloom on her lips. “I know you’d understand.”

Alex expression switched to serious. “What about you, Kar, you okay? I haven’t heard much from you recently.”

“What me? It’s no problem. Just busy, that’s all.” Plus I got the boys with me.

“Good. I mean, I know I haven’t had much time lately to call.”

“Alex, please, just focus on your residency. We all know that the world is just waiting for the world’s most kickass sister to also turn into the most kickass doctor.”

Alex smiled despite herself and Kara grinned. Her heart pitter-pattered with excitement. Maybe, just maybe this cat thing was going to work out. 

Maybe if she introduced them one by one, then Alex wouldn’t freak out. 

Too much. 

And then they could break it to Eliza.

*~*~*

With a big yawn, Kara stumbled out of the bathroom. She rubbed her bleary eyes.

Another monday. Another day to deliver coffee to Cat Grant. Another day to try and juggle her part-time job at CatCo with her studies. Just another … 

Kara Danvers stepped into her living room and screamed. 

On her couch sat four naked men, covered by only by her favorite blanket. 

One of them appeared to have blue skin.

She screamed again. 

The one second to the left jumped up. Her hand immediately shot up to her eyes as the others grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back onto the couch. She peeked out between two fingers. Did, did they have cat ears?

A tall handsome one with the warm brown eyes slowly rose, making sure the blanket covered him up as fully as possible, without pulling it away it from his compatriots. He cleared his throat. 

“Hello, Kara Danvers. My name is James. We appear to have been cursed.”

Kara felt her apartment beginning to spin. _Don’t faint,_ she told herself. _Don’t faint. If you close your eyes and open them again they’ll be gone. This is just a dream._ She opened her eyes. 

They were still there, their faces turned to her, their expressions full of worry. 

She opened her mouth, unsure what to say. Then, looking at their disheveled forms she closed it again. 

“I’m gonna need more blankets.”


	3. We're going to the mall

Fifteen minutes later, they were all huddled around her kitchen table, each one wrapped in their own blanket this time. Kara’s head was swimming. Sleeky’s real name was James. The blue one named Brainy kept pacing back and forth, forming a triangle shape with his hands, while the third one, Winn, was trying to diffuse the situation with incessant, uneasy smiling.

And there was Red. He was sitting at the table, staring down at his hands as he played around with her pencils, throwing them up in the air and catching them again.

“Hi Alex,” she pictured herself saying. “Remember how I told you that I have four kittens now? Instead, I have four roommates.”

“And that’s how we ended up here,” Brainy concluded.

Kara rubbed her temple. “What I don’t understand is: who was it who brought you. In the basket I mean.”

Brainy puffed out his chest. “The only logical conclusion is that is must have been the fiend himself.”

“Or herself,” Winn piped up helpfully.

“Or herself.”

The one named Mon-El tilted his head. “Why do you live alone? Where are your servants?”

Kara blinked. “Servants. What servants? What are you talking about?”

“We definitely appreciate your courtesy,” James interjected quickly. “We are strangers in this land and throw ourselves at your mercy.”

Kara rubbed her temple. “This, this is all a bit much.” She had barely gotten used to letting this clowder of cats into her life and now she was supposed to accept that they were also sentient humanoids

Except …. Her eyes widened.

“You! Follow me!”

*~*~*

She closed the bathroom door behind them.

“Have you, have you been spying on me in the bathroom?” she yelled.

“I walked in by accident! Once!”

“You, you’ve been sleeping in my bed every night since you arrived!”

“You have the nicest bed! It’s not my fault the others don’t want to come too.”

“What exactly are you? You, you have seen me when … ” _When I cry._

His face blushed rosy pink. “I swear I haven’t seen anything. Besides, you look different when I’m a creature. You smell different, too.” He stared at her. His ears twitched nervously. “You have really big blue eyes. Did you know that?”

Kara’s mouth stood open. “What? What does that have to do with anything?” He’d been in her lap. She had tickled his throat. She’d even playfully toyed with his tail.

Now it was her turn to blush.

“Your m.. Mon-El?” James called from outside the door. The interruption broke their eye contact.

“I’m so sorry for any inconvenience I’ve caused,” Mon-El sputtered. “I promise we’ll do everything to resolve this situation as quickly as possible.”

*~*~*

“I can’t deal with this,” she announced to the collected congregation of catboys. “I need to go out. I have so many things I need to do today. I need to…”

“You are not going to turn us in to the guards?” James asked.

Kara blinked. “What? No. Look, just, just stay put for now. I have to think.” She thrust her hands into the pockets of her vest. “I’ll be back.”

Mon-El jumped up. “I want to go out into the human world!” he announced.

Kara opened her mouth and put her hands on her hips. “Who says I want to take you?”

Mon-El looked around at the others. “Any takers? You said yourself, Brainy, that this might be the longest windows of opportunity we have for a time.”

“That is indeed the case. However, we should seize this chance to…”

Kara interrupted. “I’m not sure I appreciate you just roping yourself into my activities.”

“Oh. Uhm.” Mon-El paused. “Kara, may I come with you, please?”

He beamed at her innocently.

She sighed. “Fine.”

“Yes!” He jumped up from the couch and darted towards the door. Kara rolled her eyes. James buried his face in his hand in exasperation, while Winn looked on nervously.

“Mon-El, Mon-El, stop,” she called. “You’ll need a hat.”

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. “Why? It’s not that cold.”

She pointed towards his head. “Ears.”

His hands shot up to the mentioned appendages. “Yeah, right,” he murmured.

Kara sighed. He couldn’t exactly go out into the world wrapped in just a fluffy red blanket. Pulling open the doors of the closet she eyed her clothes. She did own a couple of over-sized sweaters. And maybe some sweatpants would do? But for how long?

She sighed again, mentally compiling the cost for all of this already. “We really have to buy you clothes.”

*~*~*

His eyes were wide with amazement as they walked through the mall. Kara wasn’t really sure how to broach the subject, but clearly wherever he, where they came from had to be a very different kind of place.

  
He, he looked ridiculous. The only shoes that fit him were a set of guest slippers she owned. With that, he wore the stretchiest and widest jogging pants she had found. His hands were stuck in the pouch of an oversized orange cat sweater. His cat ears were hidden by the cowl. Kara had to grin.

Talk about hiding in plain sight. The sweater’s hoodie had fake cat ears on top, just large enough to hide his real ones.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“Don’t you have… shopping halls where you are from?”

“Not like this.”

“Mon-El?”

“Hmm?”

“Can a pinch you?”

He looked at her with alarm. “What? Why would you want to do that?”

She caught skin on his hand between two fingers. “Ouch!” He jerked his arm away and rubbed the spot.

“I, I just have trouble believing this is real. That you are real.”

“I know what you mean.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I used to feel the same way. I mean, I’ve seen magic, but… not like this.”

“Do people turn into animals a lot where you are from?”

He seemed embarrassed by the suggestion. “It’s not that frequent.”

“And, you, you can feel when you’ll turn back into, you know…”

“I think so. I could feel it that I was going to turn back for a while.” He looked at her. “Thank you, by the way.”

“What for?”

“For not putting us in a zoo.”

Kara blinked. She hoped that this wasn’t a sign that putting sentient beings into a zoo was something that happened where he came from. “Uhm, you are welcome?”

He turned around and smiled. “So what are you?”

Kara frowned. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “Where do you go when you leave the house?”

“Oh. That. I’m a student.”

He looked intrigued. “Of what, magic?”

Kara laughed. “Not exactly. Journalism.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s, it’s a form of writing.”

He spun around, staring up at the high ceiling. “So you are poetess, yes?”

“Not… usually.”

“Okay.” He turned again, then, his gaze got stuck on a storefront where a mannequin sported a frilly shirt. “Oh, I like that!” He dashed towards it.

“Mon, Mon!” Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him away. “There, we have to go to the book store first. I need a textbook for class.” He nodded and let her drag him along. She let go of his hand only after they had entered the store.

“Don’t go too far,” she instructed.

“Okay.”

It didn’t take her long to find the book she was looking for. Her stomach lurched at the price tag. Kara flipped through the pages, letting the chapters dance past her fingers. This. This was her future right here.

A light noise caught her attention and she peeked over the cover. She had to smile. Her mystical oddball companion was having the time of his life in the picture book section.


	4. My life surreal

After raiding goodwill, they nearly stumble under the weight of their purchases. Kara still can’t believe how her cat-eared friend managed to charm _that_ kind of price out of the sales clerk. She felt like she had to stop him from rubbing his head against the man’s arm in gratitude. 

Kara laughed at him because he was walking too fast and threatened him jokingly not to lose any of the items he was carrying. Except, he seemed to see that as a challenge, his eyes alight with quiet competition as he weaves his way gracefully between the other pedestrians, despite his heavy load. 

She raced him on the steps up to her apartment and when she got up there she was out of breath. 

“That, that’s not how shopping works,” she gasped as she jammed her key into the lock, trying to keep her bags trapped between her body and the door. 

The cat alien formerly known as Red tilted his head as he watched her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. “You sure about that?”

“Pretty sure.” 

They tumbled into the apartment, their shopping look spilling all over the floor, while the other cat-guests looked on in confusion. Kara dragged herself to the couch, shooing away the previous occupants. 

“You, you have to try them on,” she gasped. Kara closed her eyes. Her heart was racing. How, how exactly was she going to survive that much excitement. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed this much.

*~*~*

Afterwards four very confused catboys put on a fashion show for her and Kara laughed so hard her belly hurt.

She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as the finally sufficiently covered catboys surrounded her. “So, so what happens next?”

“We turn back,” James said. 

“According to my calculation, it is only a matter of minutes.”

“Thank you for the clothes,” James said. “We’ll need them when we come back.”

“What, what is it like, when you are… you know?”

“Our senses are different. We see differently.” 

“And everything is a lot taller,” Winn joked. 

“You, you’re gonna come back, right?”

“Of course. I have left a detailed schedule, based on my calculations.”

“You, you are not gonna give us away to a zoo when we are small again?” Winn whispered. 

“Winn! Kara would never do that,” Mon-El piped up. 

“No, I would never do that,” Kara affirmed his word. 

“See, I told you so.” 

James rose. “It’s starting.”

“Oh.” The air began to shimmer, like a false oasis in a desert. It seemed to be filled with static. Kara had to close her eyes. Without thinking, she raised her phone to catch the event, but when she snuck a glanced at it the camera showed only static. 

When she fully opened her eyes again, all left was a bunch of kittens in a pile of oversized clothes.

*~*~*

Kara’s surreal life continued.

She went to class. She went to CatCo. She bought groceries. She helped out at the flower shop for that little bit of extra cash. She cleaned. She did laundry. She brushed her teeth faithfully. She called Eliza. She called Alex.

Sometimes she stared at the clip of static on her phone, still having a hard time grasping what had happened. Several times she sat down and tried to write down what happened. It, it was just too unbelievable. 

The kittens were there when she came home. She could tell they were all hard trying to be appreciative of the food she gave them and work hard to be as little trouble as possible. Well, except for Mon-El who loved to laze around on her couch and leave his hair everywhere. And maybe Brainy who always seemed to off in his own world. 

She went for more walks. Even though the boys meant well, their presence still could make the apartment feel crowded, now that Kara knew that they understood what she was doing. It made her feel guilty to leave because of them, so she often took along one of them, to show that it wasn’t meant as an insult. After all, she did love them. Sometimes she just needed her alone time. 

However, today, there was no away around it. She needed to finish her class assignment and her favorite library was being renovated. Not doing it at home was just flat-out irrational at this point. With a sigh, Kara opened her book to pour once more over the same chapter, as the cursor on the screen blinked suggestively. 

She moved it over to the “Most recent documents” section when her attempt to avoid procrastination was interrupted by a flying ball of orange striped fur. 

“Mon-El!” she yelled as he landed on her lap. He looked up at her mischievously, then rolled on his back and stuck his little tongue out at her. 

“You can’t possibly be hungry again,” she chided. He jumped up and rubbed his head against her belly. Against her better judgment, she patted him, then gently shooed him from her lap. 

“I know you are busy with your, your curse thing, but I really have to get this work done.”

He jumped on her shoulder and stared intently at her screen.

“It’s, it’s a poem.” Her brows creased as she looked down. “That’s work, too. I can totally submit that in Lit III” _Two years from now._ “Can you read this?”

He meowed and started licking his pelt.

“Mon-El, you are distracting me.” 

He returned to his position on her lap as if that would solve the problem. She sighed. 

“God, you’re such a cat,” she said and ruffled his fur.

*~*~*

“Well, I’m going to the park,” she announced. Her eyes found Mon-El looking up from the couch. “And you are coming with me.”

He mewled as if to say: “What did I do?” when she picked him up. 

“I have to make sure you don’t get into any trouble after all.” And maybe, maybe she wanted to punish the little rascal. Just a little bit. He might not have admitted to it, but she had the distinct suspicion that the bowl of milk spilled all over her kitchen floor lay within his responsibility. 

The mewling continued as she carried him down the starts, all the way down till she placed him into the basket of her bicycle. He stuck his tiny nose out as she started pushing down the pedals, taking up speed. She had a feeling that if he could, he would have been smiling. 

Kara barely had had the time to enjoy the wind and autumn sun on her face when she reached her destination. The yards had just flown by. She jumped off her bike, choosing to push it along on foot for the last few steps. 

Kara leaned over, bringing her face close to the basket containing Mon-El. “This is my favorite tree,” she whispered. Kara didn’t have a reason for it, but the old, broad oak with its craggy bark had always spoken to her, as it stood there, a small bastion of peace within the walking distance of skyscrapers. Sometimes she adapted her way home to walk past it, but somehow, even though she had even written a short story about it, up there in her apartment, she had never managed to make the jump, to actually sit in its shade like she wanted to. It just had seemed like too much of an indulgence. And so she had always put it off. 

When I pass ALAP 1. When I finish that paper for Professor Fox. When Cat actually thanks me for getting her order right. When I make enough money that I can tell Eliza she can stop the monthly transfers. One day, she would do it, she had promised herself. One day. 

Hopping off her bike, she leaned it against the tree. When she turned, Mon-El had already jumped out of his little transport container and was adventurously scouting out the blades of grass around them. 

She spread her blanket out on the floor, at the foot of the tree and pulled out her ring book. Kara smiled to herself. Mon-El had decided to enter a life and death battle with a lone grasshopper. She felt a bit guilty that she was taking him along so often. She loved all the boys and tried to spread her times between them. She had taken Winn and Brainy to the library. And James to the great bridge. 

It was really hard though. Mon-El was just so damn curious. Shifted or not, he always wanted to come and his antics were strangely addictive to watch, she found it hard to turn him down. 

He watched the soaps with her, sometimes bristling indignantly at the going ons on screen and when she went to bed he was always there, strewn out on the second pillow, sleeping or pretending to. For a while, the others had come too, usually resting down at her feet, but they had faded in and out of sharing her bed.

It wasn’t something she liked thinking about consciously, but she had grown used to falling asleep with her hand in his fur. She, she slept soundly like that.

*~*~*

Kara opened her eyes looking at the small furry body in front of her. Its chest rose with each breath, his hair moved with it. His tiny paws batted over her sheet. Kara reached forward, grabbing the orange furred kitten and, turning it around, pulled it in close. a

Mon-El meowed, insulted as she buried her nose in his neck. She could feel the palpitations of his tiny heart against his ribcage. 

“Come on, don’t pretend that you don’t love it,” she murmured into his fur.


	5. These lights

Kara put away her ring book. James, Winn, and Mon-El were chasing each other, skidding across her floor, while Brainy sat at the side cleaning himself. Kara smiled to herself and bit her lips. On a whim, she sat up. She cleared her throat. “Hey, guys.” 

They stopped their activities and looked at her. 

“There’s something I wanted to show you. If you want to come.” She grabbed her keys and slipped into her jacket. She opened the door quietly, holding it open for the boys. 

“Be careful,” she whispered as they stepped through. Now she wasn’t completely sure that having four cats would get her evicted, but she had decided not to take any chances and taken to hiding them from her neighbors. That one time Mrs. Greer had caught her with Mon-El in her basket she had pretended that she was just sitting him for a week. Either way, a line of strangely well behaved and discipline cats would draw attention either way, so it was probably better if they slipped out unnoticed. 

Kara snuck the stairs to the roof, the kittens following her as quietly as shadows. The cool night air hit her face as she pulled open the door. Kara smiled, enjoying the refreshing breeze. She took a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the roof. She could sense the cats stop, confused by her actions. Well, they would see.

Out of all her anxieties, Kara was glad that fear of heights was not one of them. Carefully she climbed onto the ledge of the roof and let her feet danger of the side. She patted the spot next to her. “Come here,” she said. It had been a while that she had been up here, but it was still as beautiful as she remembered. 

Quietly the cats jumped onto the ledge next to her. She waited until all four of them were there. 

“I love the city when it is like this. It looks so peaceful, don’t you think? All those lights, like millions of friendly eyes. I like to think that there are happy and friendly people behind each one of those windows. Well, most of them. Some of them. That they are happy and friendly and whole. It makes me feel … connected you know. Like my heart can be in there with all of them.” _Even if I can’t be._

They sat together in silence. 

After a while, Brainy yawned and curled up to sleep. James regarded him with obvious amusement, then gently nudged him awake and back towards the apartment. Winn followed them. Kara thought she felt him turn around at the steps to look at them till James mewled and Winn jump down after them. 

Only Mon-El stayed. 

“Why are they leaving?” Kara asked. 

Mon-El’s tail twitched wordlessly from side to side as he stared intently out into the city. Kara wanted to reach for him and cradle him to her chest, but it felt wrong somehow. She rubbed her fingers against the hard and rough concrete. 

“Things, things, have been different lately, haven’t they?” she said. 

Kara knew he couldn’t answer, but the last few times she had tried to talk to him when he was unshifted, he had always sidestepped her questions and then run off. Now he was staying. She could feel the tension radiating off his small body. She looked down and bit her lip, wishing to tread carefully. 

“Are, are you okay?” _Are you in love with me?_

Mon-El wordlessly put his head down and mewled in a cramped, pained tone. And then, just a short orange flurry, he jumped into her lap, and she gripped him instinctively to her chest, for a second afraid that they both might fall. Her paws clawed into her jacket and he pressed his little kitten head against her belly. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”

*~*~*

Kara woke up, her hand instinctively reaching for Mon-El’s fur in the dark. She could see his eyes gleaming in the dark. His ears were twitching nervously.

“What is it,” she murmured, half asleep. She froze. Outside the door, something crashed down and splintered. It, it had to be the cats, right? Maybe Brainy was running around again and being careless. 

A lump formed in her throat as she heard a dark voice cursing outside, followed by the thump of loud footsteps. Mon-El had risen from her pillow, his claws digging into the freshly washed fabric as his spine was arched high, it almost resembled a U. 

What should she do? Should she lock the door? Call for help? Sure that would be safest. She reached for her phone. Her heart froze. It was where she had left it, in the charger in the kitchen. Maybe if she just hid  
under the bed and stayed quiet he would think the flat was empty and leave her?  
Kara swallowed hard. The cats. The other cats were still outside. Quietly she grabbed the hockey stick that Alex had left her for her protection. She tiptoed over to take up a position next to the door. 

Behind the door, something else crashed and the pitiful cry of a cat was heard. 

Winn! That was Winn!

Kara burst into the living room with a scream, hoping to scare the intruder. She raised the hockey stick and slammed it with all her might. It’s wide arch hit and splintered the vase from Eliza’s cousin Annie. _Oh crap,_ Kara thought. _I’m going to die. Alex will kill me for being reckless like that._

The masked figure screamed and stumbled as a furry orange ball of rage flung itself at his face and attached itself to his head. At the same time, the three other cats jumped his legs. Kara grasped the distraction and slammed the hockey stick against his belly, sending him careening backward. Fueled by anger, the intruder tore the offending cat from his face. Red’s tiny body sailed threw the hair, crashing against the wall, with a horrid >crack<.

“Mon-El, Mon-El!” Kara screamed. She struck the intruder, again and again, tears stinging in her eyes. 

Then, the backed away, leaving the cursing man to scramble to his feet and make a dash for the door. Kara sobbed and she winced as the door swung as the would-be robber ran. The hockey stick slipped from her hands and dropped to the floor, clattering. 

With one hand she picked the small body off the floor. The sickening sensation of something moist hit her fingers as the other cats wailed in fear. With the other hand, she grasped her phone inside the charging station. 

“Please, I need help, I, I’ve been robbed.”

*~*~*

“Help him, please, he’s been hurt.”

Her feet raced along the seemingly endless hall as she clutched Mon-El to her chest. _No, don’t die, please don’t die._

Her heart lurched as they took his limp body from her and sternly ushered her back to the waiting room. Her legs and hands were trembling as she doubled over. 

_Alex. I have to call Alex. And Eliza. Nobody is home. Nobody is home. Nobody is home to talk to the police when they come._

Her hands were shaking and she was trying so hard not to throw up. 

_I messed up. I did it wrong._

She had cried hysterically during her police call and run out of it, but, but Mon-El was hurt. What was she supposed to do? He needed help immediately. Her whole body shook as she remembered the ugly >crack< as he impacted the wall. Her throat clogged up as a different set of memories also tried to rise to the surface. 

Kara jumped up as a woman in a lab coat walked past. She reached for the woman’s hand. 

“Doctor, please,” she begged. “Please, let me sit with him.” _He tried to protect me. He tried to help.  
He, he can’t die. _

*~*~*

He, he looked so small and helpless, stretched out on the gurney, covered by a rubber blanket. Kara rubbed the back of her hand over her face, wiping away the tears. In her pocket, her phone vibrated, but she felt so sick in her stomach, she couldn’t bring herself to pick up.

She felt herself smile through her tears as she watched his front paw twitched. 

A soft shimmer started to surround his body and for a moment it was like the air was vibrating around him. 

Mon-El opened one eye. “I’m never doing that again,” he murmured.

“Mon-El, Mon-El!” Kara dashed forward and clasped his face. “You are awake. You are okay.”

He sat up on the gurney and rubbed his aching shoulder. Kara stared at him.

“Uhm, you are human again. Cathuman, I mean.”

“Cattorian,” he murmured absentmindedly. 

“Yeah, cattorian.” 

“How, how are the others?”

Kara smiled. “They were fine when I left them.” 

“Good.”

“And you?”

He closed his eyes, swaying a bit as if he had to think about it. “Everything hurts, but good other than that.”

“Good.” She stared at him quietly as he rubbed his head. Kara bit down on her lip. “So, how on earth do I get you out of here?”

He stopped and looked up. “I don’t know?”

“How, how long do you have, before, you know, you go cat again?”

He winced as he tried to slide off the gurney. “I don’t know. Half an hour maybe?”

Kara grabbed his arm. “We have to leave then. The doctors will come and try to check on you before that.”

He sucked in a coughing breath that hurt her heart and nodded. She slipped in underneath his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his midriff. 

“Come, lean on me.”


	6. Where do we go from here?

He wobbled a bit as she lead him back to the apartment. The stairs up had never seemed so many now that he was almost hanging off her shoulders. He was trying, Kara could tell, but it wasn’t easy. 

“Maybe, maybe I can you something from the drug store?” she said. 

“Dunno,” he said, as he leaned against the wall. He was as white as a sheet, except he seemed to almost be going green around the nose. Kara struggled with her keys. Her stupid door. She grabbed the knob and raised it, trying to make it budge. I really should ask for the money to get it fixed. Finally, the door gave way and he stumbled inside. Kara stepped in after him, immediately diving under his arm again to keep him from toppling. 

The boys immediately rose as they entered.

“Are you alright my … “ Brainy started, but Winn elbowed him in the side. 

“Are you alright, Mon-El, my man,” James asked.

“Yeah,” Mon-El smiled weakly. “You know me, nothing can bring me down.”

“Your actions were reckless and very un-economical,” Brainy said.

Mon-El smiled weakly. “Glad you are fine, too, Brainy.”

*~*~*

On those nights when they were human, sorry, cattorian, they usually slept together, all four of them on her pullout couch.

“Maybe you should my take by bed tonight. I can sleep on the floor.”

Mon-El stared at her blankly.

“I’m not taking your bed.”

“Mon-El, you are injured. This is not the time for pride.”

“That’s where you are wrong,” he said and cupped her face - “This is precisely the time for pride” - and kissed her on the forehead. He stopped himself. 

“Sorry, must have been those ouchy things.”

“Tranquilizers.”

“Yes, those.”

She framed his face with her hands, caressing his cheeks. “You sure you alright?”

He leaned in kissed her. His lips were soft and she noticed that he didn’t smell all that different from the way human men did. 

“You, you are not well,” she said. 

He blinked at her, bleary eyed. 

“I’m not taking the couch,” he repeated. “Bed, I mean. Your bed. I’m not taking your bed.”

She could feel him staring at her mouth. With some effort, he turned away from her. 

“Taking the bed. I mean couch.”

“Over there.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

*~*~*

//Why are you staring at me.//

The others said nothing, their shining eyes blinking quietly in the night. 

//Stop staring. It’s creepy.”

//Why are you here?// James asked. 

Mon-El closed his eyes. 

//I’m sleeping here now.// 

No reply. 

//I’m not going back to Kara’s bed.//

//Why not?//

//Clearly the prince is upset that the human endangered his safety. I don’t see why you are even surprised.//

Mon-El’s claws emerged from his paws before immediately retracting again. //Shut up, Brainy. I’m not mad at Kara.//

Silence.

//Then why aren’t you sleeping in her bed? This constitutes a major divergence from your usual routine.//

Mon-El stretched. //Fine, I’m going. Even if it’s just to get away from you all.//

He landed on the floor and nearly wheezed as pain shot through his ribcage. No way, not in front of the guys. He traipsed over to her door. Mon-El looked upward suspiciously. So he could just ask James to jump the door handle for him. No way. He might be injured, but he still had his pride. 

Mon-El jumped. It only took two tries. He could hear Winn and James wince behind him. 

The door opened and he slid through, pressing it shut with his body. Maybe if he was really quiet and slept next to the bed, he could tiptoe out in the morning and she wouldn’t even know that he’d been there.

“Hey…” she said sleepily. 

Mon-El ducked instinctively. Of course, she was awake. 

“Are you okay. I’ve been missing you,” she said. 

Mon-El sighed inwardly. His paws caught the edge of her mattress and he climbed upward. He reached the wide expanse of her bed. She backed away a little, giving him even more room than he needed. Mon-El curled up in his spot on the pillow next to her. Immediately, her hand was there, against the fold at his neck, caressing. 

“I was really scared, you know. For you. For both of us.”

The tip of her finger tickled his nose.

“I’m glad you’re alright.”

“//Me, too, babe. Me, too.//

*~*~*

“We have to get to work,” Mon-El said eying Kara’s main window.

James sighed and rubbed his face. “Mon-El, you aren’t a cat anymore.”

“Well, you go first then, it appears that you make a pretty decent cat burglar here.”

James rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t see why we can’t just procure a key from Kara Danvers,” Brainy interjected. “I know which bag she keeps it in.”

Mon-El stared at him. “That would be stealing.”

Brainy appeared unimpressed.

“We are not stealing from Kara Danvers,” Mon-El explained. “We are her guests. She, she’s been good to us. We need her here.”

James sighed and climbed out onto the window sill. He disappeared into the night only to give them the go-ahead shortly later. Waiting for their opening, they followed him, climbing down to street level with his help. As usual, Brainy took the lead, with Winn following close behind, quietly arguing about the correct interpretation of leylines. They didn’t go out like this a lot, but Brainy had made it clear that the next step of his plan would require it. 

Mon-El stepped to follow them, but James grabbed his arm. 

“What, James?”

James shrugged. “Just wanted to talk.”

Mon-El frowned. 

“So?”

“Can’t help but notice that you seem to be a lot more proactive lately.”

Mon-El narrowed his eyes. “I want to get back, so what?”

“Didn’t seem to bother you that much before. One might have even gotten the impression that you were dragging your feet.” 

Mon-El clenched his teeth. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“I’m not one of your house, Mon-El. You don’t get to tell me what to do, you know.”

“You gonna blame me now for what happened to you?”

James sighed. “No. I know you didn’t ask for this.”

Mon-El looked away. “I am sorry. I truly am.”

“I know you are.”


	7. A toast to Kara

Kara sat down her back and sank down on the couch. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids. Then she looked around. 

“I brought special cat cookies,” she said. James and Winn looked up from their play of pushing a golf ball back and forth. Mon-El and Brainy were, as usual lately, nowhere to be seen. 

Kara sighed and pulled James into her lap. She blushed a bit, remembering what an imposing figure he was outside his catform. It felt almost indecent to treat him like a cat. Still, she held him in place and patted his graceful long spine. 

A small noise grabbed her attention. She looked down to the side. Winn’s clear green eyes looked up at her. 

“I guess you want to be up here, too?”

The little greyfur nodded. “So, come on up.” He jumped, and struggled, his little claws digging into her dress. Kara caught him with one arm and helped him up the last way. The two felines circled around each other on her lap till they had found a way for both to settle down comfortably. 

Using both hands, Kara started stroking their backs, receiving appreciative purrs in return.

“So…” Kara cleared her throat. “You wouldn’t know what’s going on with Mon-El?”

James looked at her with warm intelligent eyes.

She rubbed his head. “It’s, it’s like he’s been different,” she mused. “Ever since, you know, the incident. It’s like he’s always out with Brainy.”

No reply. 

Kara wondered if he would have answered even if he could have. Sometimes she could swear that the four of them were conspiring behind her back. She had offered a couple of times to help them track down the ingredients they needed for the spell back home, but Brainy had been oddly prickly about it. 

Kara sighed and cupped James little head with her hands before placing a kiss at the top of his head. 

“Why can’t Mon-El just be calm, like you?”

Winn snuggled up to her and rubbed his little head against her arm.

*~*~*

“It’s time.”Mon-El stared incredulously at the complex glyph Brainy had painted on the floor and the glowing orb that floated above it.

“Looks like it,” James said. 

“However, we should make additional experiments to confirm that the portal is indeed safe to pass.”

“Yeah,” Mon-El murmured absentmindedly. 

“I suggest collecting a local specimen and sending it.”

“You alright, man?” James asked. 

Mon-El swallowed hard. “Yeah, sure. Let’s do that.”

“Are you serious?” Winn asked. 

“We can pick a rodent if you object to using a fellow feline, even though this would be clearly the superior choice.”

“Can’t we like, just throw a stick through? With a message?”

Brainy shot Winn a withering look as if he was insulted that that would even be suggested. He opened his mouth to launch into an explanatory tirade. 

Mon-El turned around sharply. “We’ll solve this tomorrow.”

“But…”

“Look, I’m sorry, Brainy, I know you are excited, but we’ll shift soon. Surely you must feel it, too.”

“I’m not ‘excited’,” Brainy said, sounding hurt. “Fine,” he said. “We’ll return tomorrow.”

He brushed his hand through the glyph, destroying the carefully crated pattern. The shimmering orb disappeared. “I don’t have to remind you that…”

“No, you don’t.” Their transformations had become erratic lately, sometimes happening several times in one day, often lasting only a short while. The leylines were going crazy, producing wild fluctuations of magical energy. Brainy and Winn had calculated the optimal time for them to return. After that time passed, not even Brainy could predict when the opportunity would arrive again. 

Mon-El knelt to brush away the last traces of their magical experiment, as Winn and Brainy turned to return to the apartment of Kara Danvers. 

“So, not much time left,” James said quietly.

“No.” Mon-El stared down at the last traces of smudged color on the pavement. 

“So, what’s your plan?”

“What plan? I have no plan.” His voice sounded like desperation. 

James tilted his head. “Come on, Mon, you aren’t thinking of leaving without saying goodbye?”

Mon-El felt his heart cramp up. “I don’t know, James. I really don’t know.”

*~*~*

When she came home, all the boys were there. “Guys? Are you okay? What’s going on.”

Mon-El cleared his throat. “We…”

“We cooked you a meal!” Winn interrupted excitedly. 

Kara stared at them. “You cooked. A meal. In my kitchen.”

Mon-El grinned, infected by Winn’s excitement. “Yes, we did.”

Winn pulled out her chair. Kara sank down on it and looked at them with some amount of nervous trepidation. “My kitchen, it’s still standing, right?”

Brainy frowned “Yes, of course.” Mon-El elbowed him in the side and then turned to her. Kara couldn’t help but smile at those two dorks. 

“We wanted to celebrate you,” Mon-El said. 

Kara laughed. “Why? It’s not my birthday.”

Mon-El frowned in confusion. 

“Forget it,” she said, “I’ll tell you later.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she clapped with excitement and Brainy and James walked in bearing an overflowing tablet. “I, I can’t believe you did that,” she cried out. 

Winn laughed. “Mon-El even scrubbed beets.”

“Just a little,” Mon-El grumbled. 

“That is incorrect, the p - Mon-El actually was responsible for exactly 79,11 percent of the distributed manual labor.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you’re all incompetent.”

James winked at her. “He also cried like a babe while cutting onions.”

Mon-El coughed. “How about we stop assailing Kara with useless information and let her just enjoy her meal?” He shoved the tablet towards her. They all looked her with shiny, expectant eyes. Kara felt her heart race as she gripped her fork with some amount of trepidation. She stabbed it into the chaotic mess of colors that was the food they had prepared and carefully brought it to her mouth. 

“And… ?“ Winn whispered.

Kara looked at them. She smiled. 

“I like it.”

The boys exploded into relieved laughter and Kara laughed with them, quickly stabbing her fork into the beautiful mess again. They all took their seats and generously helped themselves to the feat they had prepared, excitedly trading stories of how they had achieved this feat as if they were sharing stories of some legendary battle. 

Kara laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes as she playfully battled Mon-El’s fork with her own for the delicious purple section of the tablet. As the food vaned and their bellies filled the conversation got quieter and more hushed. Kara couldn’t help but look at her boys with pride. 

All of a sudden, Mon-El cleared his throat and rose. Kara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. What was going on? Mon-El smiled nervously. He raised his glass in a toast. 

“I wanted to thank you, Kara. For everything. For helping us. Protecting us. For helping us find our feet in this world. For taking is into your home. For taking us to the mall and giving us clothes. I wanted to thank you, because not only are you understanding, but you're also gracious. Out of everybody who could have found us and taken us in, we are so lucky that it was you.”

Kara felt herself blush furiously. 

“Awww, Mon-El, come here” Pulling him over, Kara put her arms around him and squeezed him. The others laughed and swarmed in to hug her, too. Kara tousled Winn’s hair. 

“I’m so glad to have you.” 

Today had been a good day. She had finally received her grade from Mrs. Royas. She had called Alex. And now this. She and her boys. 

Kara looked up at Mon-El and her smile faded. 

“Why do you look so sad?” she asked softly.

He took her hands in his. “There, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

He led her to the side.


	8. The truth

“A prince? Really? Of all things?”

He laughed, even though his eyes were full of tears.

“Leave it to you to be the kind of girl who hears that somebody she knows is a prince and thinks that it’s terrible news.”

She looked at him. “Well, is it?”

He smiled sadly. “Yeah, probably.” He took a deep breath. “You, you changed my world, Kara.” 

She wanted to laugh at his compliment, but her body hurt from the pain in her chest. 

“Please, don’t leave.”

“I don’t want to leave,” he whispered. 

“Then don’t.”

“I love you.”

“You do?” It was a struggle for her to keep the doubt out of her voice. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to him. “Then stay.”

“I, I wish…”

She rubbed her nose against his. “So what, your mother is an evil queen or something?” she said, trying to joke, but her attempt at a chuckle only hurt more.

“Maybe, something like that?”

She pulled away from him. “You know what, it’s fine. Fine. Really.”

He cupped her face and kissed her quickly. She could taste the tears on his lips. “Don’t say that, never say that.”

He held her, his arms ever tightening around her, clutching her against his chest as if his life depended on it. She could feel him shaking.

“You, you really want me to stay?” This time, his smile seemed to be actually real.

“Of course, you idiot,” Kara mumbled against his shirt. 

He held her quietly and after a while, his shakes stopped. 

“Then, then I’ll come back. I’ll find a way. I promise.” His embrace tightened once more. “Will, will you wait for me?”

Kara’s heart thumped heavily in her chest, full of fear and hope. She deftly rubbed her runny nose into his sweater. “Yeah, whatever, idiot.”

“Yeah?” A smile lit up his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she acknowledged and he kissed her again. 

“I’ll find a way.”


	9. Epilogue

She felt like a leaf blowing in the wind, just drifting along as she walked along the autumn paths. She had thought that loss of her cats would hit her harder, instead, she was just existing along, almost dreamily. After all, maybe it had been all a dream? Sometimes she found herself still reaching for the spot next to her in bed, expecting to brush across Mon-El’s soft fur.

Still, the feeling of sadness wouldn’t quite come.

Maybe there was truth in what people sad, don’t be sad that it’s over, be glad it happened.

Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze across her face. She left the apartment more now, riding her bike to the shore and to campus, despite the chillness of the season. Sometimes she just cruised around aimlessly. She’d even taught herself a few tricks, like balancing on the front wheel for a short while.

“Hey lady,” a familiar voice called. Kara froze, hitting the breaks, bringing her bike to a sudden halt...

“Do you know the way to the Empire State Building?”

The bike dropped to the floor and she whirled around. “Wrong city!”

It was them. All four of them. Dressed in new clothes. Smiling. But still completely and undoubtedly them.

“You!” she cried out and flew towards her friends. Tears rushed into her eyes. Kara threw her arms around Mon-El and they call swarmed her, covering her in hugs.

Mon-El held her longest of them all.

“You’re back,” she whispered in amazement.

He stroked a stray blonde lock out of her face. “Sorry it took so long.”

 _Idiot_ , she wanted to say, but instead, she pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In care you are interested, I wrote a bit about the creation process of this story, as well as some details that are not explicitly party of the story over at my tumblr https://handlewithkara.tumblr.com/post/189418479017/wishes-brought-to-you-chapter-1-handlewithkara


End file.
